JavaScript® is an example of a programming language that is able to be used with a variety of platforms, and thus has become extremely popular among developers. At the same time, JavaScript® lacks certain features that developers find useful in other programming languages. For example, JavaScript® uses prototype-based object inheritance, unlike languages that have traditional object-oriented class inheritance (there are no classes in JavaScript®).